The anti-fungal agent ketoconazole has been shown to inhibit 1,25 dihydroxy vitamin D synthesis.It will be used in this study as a probe to study nephrolithiasis patients with absorptive hypercalciuria to determine whether or not their increased intestinal calcium absorption is vitamin D dependent.